Voltage (Groove Radar)
Introduction On the Groove Radar, the Voltage aspect represents the highest visual density of notes (not to be confused with the overall density of a song's chart). This is not referring to the fastest segment of a song (e.g. Valkyrie dimension's 8ths at 480 BPM or 16 steps per second), but the segment with the most notes packed on screen (e.g. London EVOLVED ver.A's 32nd notes at 42.5 BPM for 2 measures). The song that holds the coveted maximum Voltage value of 200 has always changed in every new game since DDR SuperNOVA2 (with the exception of DDR X). In DDR SuperNOVA2 and X, PARANOiA ~HADES~ was the holder of the 200 Voltage value, with its Challenge charts. In DDR X2, POSSESSION became the next 200 Voltage value holder with its Expert and Challenge charts (all have a measure-long 16th note stream at 185 BPM), with PARANOiA ~HADES~'s Challenge charts having a then-new Voltage value of 196.3. In DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, the new song with the highest Voltage value of 200 was London EVOLVED ver.A, with its Challenge and Single Expert charts. As of DDR 2013, the current maximum Voltage value is 177. Your maximum number of combos attained on a chart divided by 10 will affect how the Voltage value on your My Groove Radar will increase. For example, if you finish POSSESSION on Single Expert on DDR X2 with only a maximum combo of 551, your My Groove Radar Voltage value would be 180/10=180. How to Calculate Voltage To find the Voltage value of a song's chart, follow these steps below. Average BPM The average BPM of a song can be found in this equation: a=60m/l , where a'' is the average BPM, ''m the number of measures in the song × 4, and l'' the length of the song in seconds. HINT: The length of a song is from the “HERE WE GO” message to the “CLEARED” message. Example 1: London EVOLVED ver.A is 404 beats long (101 measures) and 103 seconds long. :::: 'm=101 and l=103' #a = 60*m/l #a = 60*(101*4)/103 #a = 235.3398058 Example 2: Across the nightmare has 410 beats long (102.5 measures) and 82 seconds long. :::: 'm=102.5 and l=82' #a = 60*m/l #a = 60*(102.5*4)/82 #a = 300 Maximum Note Density Next, find the maximum note density by finding the measure (any four consecutive beats, not necessarily 4th notes) with the highest number of notes (e.g. PARANOiA Revolution's Single Expert chart has 16 notes in one of its measures, the highest density of all measures in the chart) including Shock Arrows. For more information, see the Gallery below. Maximum Note Density Per Minute Find the maximum note density per minute by solving this equation: e=ad/4 , where ''e is the maximum density per minute, a'' the average BPM, and ''d the maximum density of the notes. Example 1: London EVOLVED ver.A (Single Expert/Challenge) has 26 notes in 4 beats. :::: d=26 and a=235.3 #e = ad/4 #e = 235.3398058*26/4 #e = 1,530 Example 2: Across the nightmare (Single Expert/Challenge) has 8 notes in 4 beats. :::: d=8 and a=300 #e = ad/4 #e = 300*8/4 #e = 600 Final Voltage Value Calculating the final Voltage value will come down to two parts depending on the value of e'', and whether you want to find the Voltage value for DDR SuperNOVA2 / DDR X, DDR X2, DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, or DDR 2013. 'The equations for Single Play and Double Play are the same.' DDR SuperNOVA2 / DDR X Equations The equation for a maximum density per minute of 600 or more used in DDR SuperNOVA2 or DDR X is currently unknown. If the maximum note density per minute is 600 or less, divide ''e by 6. DDR X2 Equations If the maximum note density per minute is 600 or more, find the final Voltage value (which will be represented by v'' in the following equations) by solving this equation: v=(e+129)*100/729 As with DDR SuperNOVA2 and DDR X, if the maximum note density per minute is 600 or less, divide ''e by 6. Example: POSSESSION (Expert/Challenge)'s maximum density per minute is 1,329. #e is higher than 600 #Voltage Value = (e+129)*100/729 #Voltage Value = (1329+602)*100/729 #Voltage Value = 200 DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX Equations This equation ( v=(e+330)*10/93 ) is used instead. As with the previous games, if the maximum note density per minute is 600 or less, divide e'' by 6. Example: London EVOLVED ver.A (Challenge)'s maximum density per minute is 1,530. #e is higher than 600 #Voltage Value = (e+330)*10/93 #Voltage Value = (1530+330)*10/93 #Voltage Value = 200 DDR 2013 Equations This new equation, v=(e+602)*100/1202 , is used instead. As with the previous games, if the maximum note density per minute is 600 or less, divide ''e by 6. Example: Elemental Creation (Challenge)'s maximum density per minute is 1,233. #e is higher than 600 #Voltage Value = (e+602)*100/1202 #Voltage Value = (1233+602)*100/1202 #Voltage Value = 152.6622296, 152.7, or 153 Gallery Voltage (4 beats - Sacred Oath).png|Remember, it is not always a whole measure that has the song's highest density point. In Sacred Oath's Single Challenge chart, the highest density point begins at measure 27 beat 3 and ends at measure 28 beat 3. Voltage (4 beats - non-4ths - TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION).png|The highest density point does not always start on a 4th note. In TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION's Single Expert chart, the highest density point starts with an 8th note. Voltage Value Top Rankers On DDR 2013 Scale Single #London EVOLVED ver.A EXPERT/CHALLENGE (177) #POSSESSION EXPERT/CHALLENGE (161) #PARANOiA Revolution EXPERT/CHALLENGE (158) / PARANOiA ~HADES~ CHALLENGE (158) / Pluto Relinquish EXPERT/CHALLENGE (158) / New Decade CHALLENGE (158) #Elemental Creation CHALLENGE (153) / Fascination MAXX EXPERT/CHALLENGE (153) #Pluto Relinquish DIFFICULT (145) / Valkyrie dimension CHALLENGE (145) #Trigger CHALLENGE (142) #Elemental Creation EXPERT (140) #Anti-Matter CHALLENGE (136) #Monkey Business CHALLENGE (134) #London EVOLVED ver.A DIFFICULT (133) Double #London EVOLVED ver.A CHALLENGE (177) #POSSESSION EXPERT/CHALLENGE (161) #Pluto Relinquish EXPERT/CHALLENGE (158) / PARANOiA ~HADES~ (158) #Elemental Creation CHALLENGE (153) #??? #??? On DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX Scale Single #London EVOLVED ver.A EXPERT/CHALLENGE (200) #POSSESSION EXPERT/CHALLENGE (178) #PARANOiA Revolution EXPERT/CHALLENGE (177) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ CHALLENGE (176) #Pluto Relinquish EXPERT/CHALLENGE (175) / New Decade CHALLENGE (175) #Fascination MAXX EXPERT/CHALLENGE (164) #Pluto Relinquish DIFFICULT (158) #Valkyrie dimension CHALLENGE (157) #Trigger CHALLENGE (154) #Anti-Matter CHALLENGE (148) Double #London EVOLVED ver.A CHALLENGE (200) #POSSESSION EXPERT/CHALLENGE (178) #PARANOiA Revolution CHALLENGE (177) #??? #??? On DDR X2 Scale NOTE: Only songs that exist on X2 are listed. Single #POSSESSION EXPERT/CHALLENGE (200) #Pluto Relinquish EXPERT/CHALLENGE (196) / PARANOiA ~HADES~ CHALLENGE (196) #New Decade CHALLENGE (195) #Fascination MAXX EXPERT/CHALLENGE (182) #Pluto Relinquish DIFFICULT (174) #Valkyrie dimension CHALLENGE (173) #Trigger CHALLENGE (169) #Anti-Matter CHALLENGE (161) #Pluto The First EXPERT/CHALLENGE (154) #Anti-Matter EXPERT (150) Double #POSSESSION EXPERT/CHALLENGE (200) #Pluto Relinquish EXPERT/CHALLENGE (196) / PARANOiA ~HADES~ CHALLENGE (196) #New Decade CHALLENGE (195) #??? #??? See also *Stream *Chaos *Freeze *Air *Groove Radar Category:Terminology Category:Groove Radar